the_official_lotrmod_server_playerfandomcom-20200216-history
Framsburg
Framsburg is one of the oldest and largest cities on the server, having gone through several iterations over time. The current version was constructed by zombielizard218, and he is currently it's lord. History The city was originally founded by the Grey Dwarves under their first king, built as simply two dwarven brick buildings and some simple towers either side of a road leading North. Upon the ascension of VetusGeneral to lord of the Grey Mountains, the city underwent near complete demolishing (except a single tower), and reconstructing with proper walls, buildings, a keep, and so on. The City Now Currently, the city exists in a few parts, the Inner Keep, the Inner City, the Greater City, and the Harbor The Inner Keep The Innermost area of Framsburg, a Dwarven Keep featuring the map shown and a large tower, several hundred meters tall. The Inner City The Inner city is the area surrounded by stone walls, with three gates, the South, North, and East. Within, there are many shops, houses, and other buildings. Along the main road of the city, the oldest part can be found, a crumbling dwarven tower, the only part left over after the reforms. (Pictured Right). A small stream flows from the base of the keep, out to a lake near the Eastern wall, which acts as a small fishing pond for residents of the city. The Greater City After repeated attacks, the area inbetween the Harbor and Inner City were encircled with a wooden wall, constructed of spruce logs and beams. The area within this wall contains three large farms, plus several smaller gardens scattered around. There are currently a handful of houses for lower-class residents of the city, and plans to build many more. Framsburg Harbor The Easternmost parts of the city, along the Anduin River, the harbor serves as the hub of trade for things coming into the city. The City is centered around the old fort, an area surrounding a lowered market square, the city's barracks, and a few houses and shops. The Rest of the city is mostly densely packed housing surounding the large harbor wall and docks. Some of the more notable structures include the defunct Framsburg Mining Co, located near the North Eastern riverbank, the Grey Mountains Shipping Company Headquarters, located on the North side of the harbor, and on the South side of the bay, a large manor, military fort, and a small shipyard. Underneath the harbor, a network of tunnels, sewers, and abandoned mining shafts connect to form a mazelike structure connecting several parts of the city, including areas under the docks, and even the wine cellars of the southern manor house. Framsburg Military Units of Renown Named for the comedic sound of their name, the so called "Framsburg W**kers" (named for the amusing sound of their name) possess at least twelve known battalions, all extremely veteran forces who have fought in hundreds of battles defending the city from orc raiders. However, casualties for the dwarves in these proud forces are extremely high, and several monuments to the fallen can be found within the city's perimeter, including one outside the South Gate, one just inside the harbor, and a tomb near the Southeast corner of the wall. Another notable military force of the city are the Framsburg Hussars, a unit of elite Dwarven Lancers, who wear winged armor reminiscent of Dol Amroth's swan knights. These elite troops have worked together in defense of the city, and are also famed customers of the Framsburger Tavern. Category:Dwarves Category:City